ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beat Yourself
Beat Yourself is the third episode of Ben 10: The Final Fight. Plot Aggregor just finished inventing a multi-vehicle in the null void prison. He turns it into a drill and drills through the ground. He opens a portal to space with a button, then transforms into a jet to go to earth. He lands at a basketball game where Ben is. He turns his vehicle into a pair of robotic legs, then turns it invisible and shrinks it. He walks right behind Ben. "I have to use the bathroom," says Ben, putting down a smoothie and walking there. Aggregor follows him to outside the bathroom, turns visible, grows, and leaps out. When Ben comes out, Aggregor grabs the Ultimotrix and absorbs it. He turns into Mudshifter and grows bigger. Ben turns into Paperstorm and turns red to match the carpet. "Where did he go?" asks Aggregor. Ben grows behind him. Ben turns into a cage and traps Aggregor, but Mudshifter tears Ben. He then turns into Bonedactyl and melts Ben. Ben turns into Big Chill before it's too late. He tries to freeze Bonedactyl, but Bonedactyl blasts fire. The blasts combine and explode. Ben and Aggregor are sent flying in different directions. Aggregor is Heatblast. "I never wanted to turn into Heatblast," he said, flying off. Ben went back to watch the rest of the game. "What took you so long?" asked Gwen. "Just taking care of some business," he said and giggled a little bit. The team that the trio was rooting for had 35 points, while the other team had 27 points. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" yelled everyone in the audience. The team had won! Ben and Gwen got ready to get in the car. Kevin walked somewhere else. Gwen looked at her watch. "It's almost midnight. Let's hurry up and go to bed," said Gwen, getting in the car. Ben turned into Arcticguana and froze the trail that Gwen was driving on. When they got home, Gwen went in her apartment. Aggregor was Ultimate Heatblast. "Time to fight fire with fire," said Ben, turning into Ultimate NRG. His suit was green. His body was teal. Ben created a lava tornado. Aggregor blasted lava. The combination made it explode. Aggregor was Ripjaws. "Why'd you change?" asked Ben, turning into Water Hazard and blasting water. "I'm not changing on purpose. Something's making me change," he said, turning into Stinkfly. The water caused him to be able to not fly. Aggregor blasted stink. It jammed Ben's water blasters. Ben turned into Ultimate XLR8. He was purple with one rocket leg and one claw on each hand. He flew and blasted a tornado at Aggregor. Aggregor turned into Heatblast. The tornado put out his fire. Aggregor turned to normal. A little bit of Ultimotrix energy came out of him. Ben bagged it and tried to find Kevin, which was at his secret lab underground. Ben finally found Kevin. He gave Kevin the bag and told him to analyze it. He put it under a ray and turned the ray on. "A combination of ice and fire caused him to change rapidly. I'm going to need to do some tests on the Ultimotrix if you want to beat him," finally said Kevin. "What kind of tests?" asked Ben. Kevin paused for a little bit. "Painful tests," he said. Kevin was looking at a screen full of all the aliens. He dragged all of them to a picture of Aggregor. The picture turned into Heatguana. Kevin got a picture of Water Hazard and dragged it to him. The picture turned into Armodrillo. Kevin dragged a picture of XLR8 to him. The picture turned into Heatblast. Kevin dragged a picture of Terraspin to him. He attached a cord and said, "Done." "I've rigged the Ultimotrix to turn into the best alien to beat the alien that Aggregor turns into," he said. You just need to get this finger to touch him," said Kevin, handing Ben a mechanical foam finger. Ben turned into Jetray and flew towards Aggregor, which was terrorizin﻿g the town. He dropped the finger and it touched Aggregor when he was Terraspin. Ben turned into Armodrillo. Ben made rocks fall down in front of Aggregor. When Aggregor blew the rocks over, Ben pushed Aggregor to the other side. The rocks tumbled on Aggregor, which turned into Ripjaws. Ben turned into Heatblast and blasted fire at Aggregor. Aggregor turned into Diamondhead while Ben turned into Way Big and kicked Aggregor. Aggregor trapped Ben's feet in ice. Ben was trapped! Ben struggled and struggled to get out, but it wasn't working. Finally, Ben turned into Ultimate Way Big. He was regular sized, but could grow and shrink. He could also make things grow and shrink. He made the ice shrink, then made Aggregor shrink. He picked Aggregor up, grew, and tossed him into the air. Ben had saved the day from Aggregor once more! In the air, Aggregor used his staff to grow to regular size. He fell through the ground and on Kevin's computers that he used to upgrade the Ultimotrix. Aggregor turned into Heatblast, so Ben turned into Terraspin. "I'm going to have to fix this," said Kevin, and him, Ben, and Aggregor all laughed. Aggregor stopped laughing and pointed his staff at Ben and Kevin, which looked at each other. Ultimate Aliens Ultimate Heatblast.png|Ultimate Heatblast(used by Aggregor) Ultimate NRG1.png|Ultimate NRG|link=Ultimate NRG(BTFF) Ultimate XLR8.png|Ultimate XLR8 Ultimate Way Big.png|Ultimate Way Big ﻿ ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Final Fight Category:Ultimatehero